Until it's true
by Reigen Doki
Summary: Yamamoto comes to a decision that slowly but surely changes Gokudera's life. He always did have to do things differently, including confessions. 8059. Rated for the Parolaccia.


**I don't own KHR. Sorry if this is so random. I really should continue with my other stories rather than writing these one-shots, but this was for my Sis, which is why it is blatantly Gay. 8059 is her favorite pairing. This would certainly qualify as OOC in at least a few places… Rated for the Parolaccia(curses).**

… … .. .

School. It was frustratingly monotonous. The only reprise for Gokudera was the fact he got to spend it with his beloved boss, Tsuna. The morning was going rather well, surprisingly. The silver haired guardian had gotten to walk with Tsuna to school and that baseball idiot was no where in sight. They were now sitting in the nearly empty classroom, chatting amicably, and he was still no where to be seen.

"Tenth! You know you can always ask me for help with your homework!" Gokudera all but shouted cheerily.

"Ah. I know Gokudera-kun…" He sighed, staring down at his desk. "I was just so busy with Reborn-san and I didn't want to bother you."

"It's no bother Juudaime-sama!"

"Haha." Gokudera flinched at the familiar laugh. "You're so nice Gokudera."

"Go away Baseball idiot." Gokudera growled, pushing the dark haired teen off of where he perched on his shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late." Yamamoto grinned, sitting next to Tsuna. "Baseball practice ran late."

"Oh? That's too bad." Tsuna murmured, smiling softly.

Gokudera huffed and crossed his arms, disgruntled with the ease Tsuna spoke to Yamamoto. He always seemed to be comfortable around the other teen, unlike when he was around Gokudera. The silver haired teen was trying to ease his boss' mind, showering him with much the same enthusiasm Yamamoto showered on everyone. He just couldn't figure out why it wasn't working.

A group of giggling girls standing in the door way caught the brunt of his glares. Probably here to lavish the baseball idiot with more confessions. They group inhaled sharply, but continued with nervous giggles. He turned his eyes from them with a snort. After all, what did he care? Glancing over, he seethed at the tall teen, chatting easily with _his_ boss. Gokudera was Tsuna's right hand man. _Him_. Not Yamamoto.

He glanced up sharply at a soft tap on his shoulder. Yamamoto froze, looking between Gokudera and the girl with interest. The silver guardian narrowed his eyes up at her, but said nothing. She was pretty, for the most part. Average length black hair, soft brown eyes, clear, pale skin. Just like most of the other girls that followed Yamamoto around. So why was she bugging him?

"G-g-gokudera-k-kun…" She flushed holding an envelope out in front of her. "I…um…that is… 'ttoopresumptuoisbut…"

Gokudera frowned, trying to decipher that mess as she caught her breath. Like. You. Presumptuous. Wait…She was confessing to him?

"But…I was hoping," She slowed down, "That you would go out with me."

"No." He said flatly.

She gasped and bit back a sob as her friends rushed forward. They wrapped her in comforting hugs and glared at him. Tsuna was frowning and Yamamoto had a flat expression on his face. Gokudera told himself that didn't matter, because he just wasn't interested in her.

"You could have at least considered her feelings!" One friend screeched.

"He was." Yamamoto interrupted, looking pained by what he was saying.

Jaws flew open as everyone stared at him for defending Gokudera. The storm guardian was the most surprised. What was that idiot doing?

"He was not!" Another shouted.

"He wasn't going to lead her on!" Yamamoto countered, standing from his chair.

"He could have let her down gently!" The group was furious now, ignoring their wounded friend.

"And what?" Yamamoto yelled, his voice shaking the room. "Have her come back in a month and try again just to get shot down again? At least now she can move on!"

The entire room was silent, horrified by the soft tempered boy's outburst. Gokudera was staring up at him, feeling oddly smug that the other teen was loosing it. Tsuna was on his feet, trying to placate him in spite of his own shock.

"Oh. You mean like what you did to that girl this morning? How you went off on her that she just couldn't get that you weren't interested?" One girl hissed, hands defiantly on her hips.

Yamamoto flushed, looking down at his shoes immediately. "I apologized, okay? I'm…"

"You're an insensitive prick." The girl continued. "Everyone's hero, but even you can loose your cool. You don't know what it's like. You could walk up any girl you wanted and she would date you. You don't know what it's like to tell someone you love them!"

Gokudera was floored. It was refreshing to see the tall teen receive a chewing out. He was Mr. Perfect. Mr. Never-get-it-wrong. Mr. Sensitive-to-everyone's-feelings. He was shaking pretty badly. Gokudera frowned as Tsuna stepped back in alarm and Yamamoto wiped furiously at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am." Yamamoto's voice was watery.

"This is why you shouldn't try and fight my battles baseball idiot." Gokudera stepped in, feeling oddly upset that the girls could make the idiot blubber. "You end up looking like a jerk."

He chuckled, a wet, pathetic thing. "I guess you're right."

Gokudera sighed, watching as the group's anger melted away at the pathetic sight and they fidgeted. Obviously they hadn't thought through the effect of a verbal attack on their beloved baseball star. Soon they were exchanging glances and nervously playing with the hems of their skirts.

The one who had chewed him out bowed her head. "I'm sorry Yamamoto-san. We…we know that isn't what really happened. That girl was being rude and wouldn't take no for an answer."

He looked up from the ground, flashing them a soft smile. His cheeks were lightly red and his eyes were still shining with water. The group blushed and hurried off, the entire event seemingly forgotten. Yamamoto sat back down with a heavy sigh and Tsuna soon followed suit, eyeing the doorway after the girls.

"Sorry Gokudera. I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Of course you shouldn't have Baseball Idiot. It's none of your business."

There was that shining smile and warm laugh. And there was that firm arm around his shoulders. He pushed Yamamoto off with a huff, only slightly relieved things were back to normal. It wouldn't do for one of the Tenth's guardians to show weakness, even if it was the rain guardian. Yamamoto's smile fell though. Soon he had that deep, pondering look that usually meant trouble for whoever it was directed at.

"What now idiot?" Gokudera sighed, noticing the nervous glances his beloved Tsuna was giving the idiot.

"Ah. I was just thinking. She was right. I've never said something like that to someone who wasn't family."

"Like what?" Gokudera growled, not following.

"Hu? Oh. A confession." Yamamoto's smile returned, he had apparently reached a conclusion.

"Who cares?" The storm guardian yawned, fiddling with one of his cigarettes but not lighting it in the building.

"I was just wondering if it was really that hard to say."

"Probably not. People say it all the time." Gokudera shifted uncomfortably. Why the hell was he smiling like that?

"Ma~ Love you Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned, pleased with himself.

Gokudera fell from his seat, face a furious red. Tsuna squeaked, face turning red as he straightened in his own seat. Yamamoto laughed, offering a hand to help the shorter teen up from the ground. Gokudera swatted it away, still blushing a luminescent red. He told himself that was from anger and not embarrassment that the idiot had said something like that.

"BAKA! IDIOTA! IDIOTICO PAZZO!(1)" He knew his screeching has shifted to Italian, but damned if he cared.

"Ah Haha. Calm down Gokudera. I can't understand you. What's a…Pazzo?" Yamamoto tripped on the word, forming his lips around it unsteadily.

"Fool! Madman! Loony maniac!" Gokudera elaborated, face slowly returning to it's natural shade. "You can't just say something like that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it has to mean something!"

"Oh. Then I'll just keep saying it until it does." He tilted his head to the side, grin dominating his face again.

"That's not how it works." Gokudera growled, yanking dynamite from where it was currently hidden. "Don't include me in your sick games."

"Ha ha. Calm down Gokudera. If it doesn't mean anything it shouldn't bother you."

"I-That's not…It doesn't work that way!" He repeated, sputtering at the sheer stupidity of it all.

"Aw come on Gokudera." Yamamoto slung an arm around him as he started to return to his seat. "It'll be fun."

"No!" He yelped. "Shut up and go away!"

"Haha. Okay, just for today. I'll only say it when I see you in the morning."

"Don't say it at all!" Gokudera pushed at him roughly. "Juudaime! Make him stop!"

Tsuna ignored how childish the request sounded, placing a hand on Yamamoto's arm as he tried to reason with him. "R-really…Yamamoto-kun. It is a bit strange. Y-you are both guys. And you don't like each other…so…so maybe it isn't a good idea."

The teacher walked in before further protest could be made, but Gokudera could feel his heart thundering in his chest with apprehension every time he caught Yamamoto smiling in his direction. Come lunch, no one brought it up. They ate on the roof as if nothing at all had happened. It wasn't long until Yamamoto's decision had made its way around the school though.

Girls were looking at them oddly. Ryohei had interrupted them to yell something about 'Extreme Weird Training' or something. The younger Sasagawa, Kyoko, said it was cute they were such good friends. That was when Gokudera shoved the other boy's bento in his face and stormed off. Yamamoto laughed, wiping himself clean with little concern.

By the end of the day even that stupid girl Haru had found out. His humiliation was officially complete. He was authoritatively corrected though as he walked through the doors of Tsuna's house with the tagalong girl. Yamamoto had, surprisingly, made himself scarce after school. Reborn was casting a knowing look his direction, finally nodding his head approvingly.

"It's good for family to be close." He said, jumping to Tsuna's shoulder as the smirked.

"Gokudera!" An all too familiar voice called and he quickly covered his eyes, not sure if she had a mask on or not.

Bianchi pulled her brother into a hug, grinning wildly, her mask on. Gokudera glared up at her as he tried to shove her off, but she was affixed until she decided it was time to let go.

"I'm so proud of you. I knew it was only a matter of time until you had the boys going for you too." She smiled.

Gokudera, in turn, gaped openly at her. "What the **hell** is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're just so cute!" She squealed, offering a plate of poisoned cookies, which he backed quickly away from. "I knew you looked so much like your mother and everyone loved her, boy and girl alike. It was only a matter of time until you had everyone swooning for you."

Gokudera's heart clenched at the comparison, but brushed it off in his alarm. "Yamamoto isn't swooning over me! He's just being an idiot."

The rest of the evening continued in much the same manner and he left that night feeling much humbler and embarrassed than he ever remembered having been in his life.

… ..

When he woke up in the morning, he had convinced himself it was all just a dream. A horrible, terrifying dream, but a dream. Or at least a poorly conceived joke that the idiot wouldn't even remember in the morning. That decided, he strode confidently to Tsuna's house, calling up to the open window for his Juudaime-sama to come join him for school or they would be late. No idiot. Good.

Tsuna glanced nervously about as they made there way to school, clearing his throat repeatedly. "Have…have you seen Yamamoto-kun today?"

So much for hoping it was a nightmare. "No. Why?"

"Ah. No. Nothing." He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone in the class was silent for the most part. Pretending not to be glancing at the silver haired teen at any moment possible. A quick round of glares and everyone was back to their usual routine though. A few girls were fixing him with unusual looks, but that he could ignore. Her was far more interested in listening to Tsuna go over his answers to the homework problems.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help last night Tenth." He bitterly reminisced about all the lost time spent telling people off.

"No! You helped a lot. Thanks."

"Of course Juudaime!" He gushed.

A warm, steady pair of hands settled on his shoulders, engulfing them easily. Gokudera stiffened as a pair of chapped, dry lips brushed against his ear and a soft chuckled dominated his senses.

"Love you." That deep ringing voice echoed in his ears and sent tendrils of heat racing across his face.

"Vaffanculo! Che cazzo fai?(2)" Gokudera shouted, pushing Yamamoto away and springing to his feet.

"Um…Gokudera?" He tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face.

"There is no way in hell I'm translating that! What is your fucking problem?" He hissed, once again a lovely red.

"Haha. So funny. I already told you." He was back to grinning.

… ..

He couldn't see why everyone was so keen on torturing him. That's what it had to be though, Gokudera decided, as he sat idly in the baseball stands, watching with several real fans as the Namamori baseball team easily won. He had been forced to show up on this, a weekend where he normally wouldn't see the baseball idiot, since the whole family was going. Worse yet, Yamamoto jumped at the chance to once again declare his love for him, much to his embarrassment, and the baseball team's amusement. Why the hell did they have to be so understanding about it? Couldn't they at least threaten to throw him out?

Yamamoto took the batter's box easily, the same confident grin he always had. The other team was loosing badly, but this was the next to last inning so they had to continue. Their pitcher was obviously tired and, as far as Gokudera could see, a talentless hack that filled the position because no one else wanted to. Something seemed to have snapped in him though, and his eyes were dangerously dark as he wound up for the pitch.

Yamamoto yelped as the ball crashed alarmingly quickly into his shoulder. The crowed jumped to their feet, gasps and boos filling the air. Gokudera stared at him in horror. Why hadn't he dodged? Or brought his bat up between him and the ball? He was obviously fast enough. The field side doctor was gingerly pocking at his arm and hands. Yamamoto's embarrassed grin never faltered, even as the bat dropped out of his hand. Gokudera had watched the spasm wrack his arm and felt alarm welling up in his chest.

What if Yamamoto was seriously hurt? He promptly followed that thought with concerns over his fighting ability, but he was barely fooling himself. He was worried. Okay. So what? Yamamoto was a good player and as much as he didn't like him, it wasn't fair to play dirty like that during a game. The remainder of the game, Yamamoto spent sitting on the bench, icing his injury. The team still won, but by the end they were all gathered round to see the damage done.

"It's fine. Really!" Yamamoto laughed. "I just need a few days for it to heal."

Gokudera could hear his reassurances from where he and the rest of the family were in the process of hurrying over from. He held back as Tsuna and the others continued forward, feigning a lack of concern since he knew he could hear the baseball idiot and wouldn't need to be closer. Yamamoto brushed them all off again, doling out the same comforting words as before.

… ..

The silver haired teen had almost forgotten how strangely crushing it was to see Yamamoto in a sling. He was watching him from afar as he and Tsuna approached the school. A flock of girls worried over him, lavishing him with bentos and hopeful words. He spotted the two though and promptly made his exit, waving madly to the pair to stop them.

"Morning." He called.

Gokudera desperately hoped the ordeal had made him forget. "Che. You seem to be fine baseball idiot. What do you need that cast for?"

"Hm? Oh. The muscle got torn up a bit so it'll take a while longer to heal." He was laughing again, using his free arm to scratch the back of his neck.

"Idiot." Gokudera supplied, feeling relived that Yamamoto seemed to have genuinely forgotten.

"Haha. I guess."

"Are you going to be alright though?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera welled up with pride that his boss was such a caring man to be concerned with even Yamamoto's health. The baseball idiot was going on about something or another with it being slow, but healing just fine. As they headed in, he couldn't help but feel oddly glad that it wasn't serious. He always worried a bit that the injuries the dark haired teen received in mafia battles would harm his game. It didn't seem right somehow. He felt a little foolish that now he was worrying about some rough baseball hurting him permanently too. If he could stand up to blades and flames, he could stand up to a stupid baseball.

Yamamoto was laughing again, snapping him out of his concentration. He blushed, having walked right past the door to their class room. Before he could turn around and return, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back and into a tight embrace.

"Haha. Love you Gokudera!" He chuckled, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Gokudera straightened, embarrassed from a combination of the casual confession and the strange rumbling filling his body every time Yamamoto laughed pressed so close to him. He soon rebooted his brain and started flailing, cursing up a storm in Italian as they made their usually noisy way into the class room for the start of the day.

… ..

"Damn it!" Gokudera yelled, flopping on his back and gingerly taking his cigarettes from his pocket.

Training was not going well. He had chosen to dart off in the morning, rather than spend all Sunday celebrating the baseball idiot's recovery at Takesushi. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with Tsuna. And he really didn't mind the older Yamamoto and his sushi. What had forced the half-Italian out of going was the possibility of Yamamoto saying _that_ in front of his father like it was nothing. The thought kept pestering him.

That was why he was sucking on a cigarette, cradling his burnt hand to his chest. Stupid baseball idiot and distracting him. Stupid dynamite betraying him and blowing up while he was distracted. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he tried to calm down. The past week had been a test. Slowly, like all things Yamamoto, _that_ was starting to get to him less and less. It was starting already to feel like normal, stupid Yamamoto doing his silly things.

Gokudera heard the soft crunch of the surrounding stones under foot falls and sprang up, dynamite in hand. He refused to wince as it grated the raw flesh. Reborn stepped into view and he immediately eased. The baby assassin looked annoyed though.

"Stupid Gokudera. You shouldn't train when you can't concentrate."

"Ah? What makes you think I can't?" He asked uncomfortably, keeping his hand in his pocket.

"It will be troublesome if that gets infected." Reborn turned, no longer interested in the storm guardian. "And you should hurry back."

With that he disappeared. Gokudera didn't bother thinking on it. If Reborn said to hurry back, he had to have some reason. His first stop was the Tenth's house, with hope he would be back. He wasn't. Worried, Gokudera hurried off to Yamamoto's, threat of _that_ or not. He was surprised to see limos outside of the small, _closed_ establishment when he arrived. He was even more surprised when he came inside.

"Look Sawada-san." And all too familiar man towered over the Tenth, his henchmen close at hand. "I know he's been keeping company with you. Tell me where he is."

Tsuna puffed out his chest as bravely as he could, Reborn dozing pointedly on his shoulder. "I told you I don't know. What do you even want with Gokudera-kun?"

"Father!" Gokudera shouted, earning surprised looks from everyone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hayato." The man turned to him with a smile. "It's been so long. I've heard much about you from your sister and that bucking bronco."

"Dino?" He hissed, backing away from his father towards Tsuna. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my son." He retorted, eyes narrow. "Can't I visit the future right hand man of the Vongola family?"

Gokudera's eyes widened. "Don't you dare try and use me for political gain."

"You left my family Hayato. It's not too late for you to ask forgiveness and help create an alliance between the families."

"I'll never help you." Gokudera choked back his anger.

"Cornuto!(3)" His father hissed.

The man's henchmen flinched, stung by the word not even directed at him. Gokudera couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face; rage, embarrassment, and pain filling him. The younger Yamamoto reacted as well, stepping between with lightning reflexes in time to intercept the older Italian's physical blow. The resounding smack of the his palm against Yamamoto's face was eaten by the silence of the room. A red welt started to form immediately, a fierce blemish on the young man's face.

"Takeshi?" The older Yamamoto murmured, reaching for the hidden blade.

He raised his arm, reaching around Gokudera behind him, to incline for his father to stop. Slowly, he raised his eyes up and glared at Gokudera's father. Reborn jumped to his feet, watching closely even as the man's bodyguards stepped between the two. Yamamoto was livid, his dark eyes shaded and his body twitching lightly with fury. The body guards gulped and backed the older mobster out of the shop. Yamamoto relaxed as the sound of tires squealing told him they were gone for the time being.

Turning around, he laughed. "Sorry. Looks like I got involved again."

"Idiot." Gokudera whispered harshly. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Ah Haha. That's what friends do." He shrugged.

"We aren't friends!" The silver haired teen shouted, causing the other room inhabitants to at least raise their eyebrows, and some to flinch.

"Ah? Well, family then, right?" He said it so bluntly, like he were serious.

Gokudera sputtered, glancing at the older Yamamoto, who was nodding his approval. "I…but…you…"

He took a deep breath to compose himself, glancing quickly around the room. His eyes fell on Tsuna, who was clearly shaken by the incident and Reborn, who seemed indifferent. He darted his eyes over to Tsuyoshi, who was eyeing his son with pride. Finally, he returned his eyes to Yamamoto, who looked at him expectantly, even hopefully. Gokudera couldn't help but focus on the angry reed handprint.

"You look like a jerk." He stated simply, shaking his head.

Yamamoto laughed, and everyone was at ease again. Soon they were chatting amicably, pretending the previous event didn't occur for Gokudera's sake. Said storm guardian was hiding in the back room, barely watching the festivities. Yamamoto came up beside him, brown eyes warming as he watched him.

"Are you alright?" He slid up next to him, watching the full front room instead of the boy next to him.

Gokudera glanced up at the rain guardian, eyes immediately falling on his cheek. "I'm fine. Go away."

Yamamoto turned to him, hearing the lack of enthusiasm. "What he said…he didn't mean it. He probably just doesn't know how to handle you."

Gokudera tensed, shifting his green eyes to Yamamoto's. "You don't say something like that lightly. You don't even know what it was he said. So don't say that to me."

"Sometimes we say things we don't mean because we're hoping it'll be true if we tell ourselves it enough times." Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera gently, barely touching him. "He loves you. He's your dad."

"Shut up." Gokudera hissed, but didn't pull back. "You don't understand. He's nothing to me. Not anymore."

"I'm not asking you to give him a chance, just…try to remember he's human." Yamamoto shrugged, pulling away for him.

Gokudera sighed, glancing back at the room. Looking back, he could see that beaming grin. The red welt didn't seem to do anything as far as hindering his wicked smile. He reached up, noting how different his hand was from the mark left on Yamamoto's cheek. His fingers were longer compared to his palm, but his hand, over all, was smaller. Yamamoto closed his eyes and leaned into his palm, grin still wide. Gokudera felt his heart thunder and was glad Yamamoto's eyes were closed so he couldn't see him blush.

The dark haired teen reached up to cradle the smaller teen's hand with his own. "Love you 'Dera."

His hear skipped a beat at the little nickname. "Don't call me that. People will hear and…"

Yamamoto opened his eyes, an amused look on his face. "It'll be just between us."

"I…What? No! Don't use that nickname at all." Gokudera sputtered, drawing his hand back.

He winced as Yamamoto tightened his grip, reluctant to let go. The rain guardian stared down at his hand, lines of worry etched across his brow. Gokudera hissed as those callused fingers traced the burn.

"How did this happen?"

"It's nothing. I was holding a stick of dynamite when it went off. Let go." He snapped, pulling back.

"Haha. You and your games. We should get that bandaged."

"Idiot."

… ..

This was starting to get insane, Gokudera told himself as he got out of bed. Now he couldn't even sleep without thinking about that idiot saying those stupid things to him. It had already been two months of "confessions" with breaks only when he didn't see him on the weekend. The silver haired teen's father had written a formal apology and, to his surprise, he had forgiven him. Not fully, but enough that they were starting to try again. They were starting their relationship over and trying to go about it the right way.

That wasn't what was keeping him up at night. He would fall into bed and find his face heating up and his heart racing. He'd think about what Yamamoto had said in greeting that morning and close his eyes in embarrassment. What the hell was happening with him? Each morning he had to take deep, soothing breaths as he desperately tried not to rush out the house in anticipation. He would rush to dress, start his breakfast, and hurry back to the bathroom to fix his clothes.

It took all his willpower not to run, or worse skip, to Tsuna's house because he knew he would be meeting Yamamoto shortly after. He felt a little sick, thinking about how much he looked forward to that useless string of words. His whole life he had been alone. Then he had Tsuna. Now, Yamamoto had finally managed to start to firmly worm his way into his life. He knew it didn't mean anything, but it felt so good to hear.

He'd never really had someone persist so long in telling him he was wanted. Even if it was a lie, he was beginning to realize how much he had needed to hear it. Part of him knew he had Yamamoto and this stupid confession thing of his to thank for him trying to patch things up with his father. As much as he hated to psychoanalyze, Yamamoto had started to make him feel like he was allowed to be loved. Every time he started to turn that direction with his thoughts, he would get out of bed and splash his face with water to cool off.

… ..

Yamamoto stared up at his ceiling, groaning. The dark bags under his eyes were testaments to the sleepless nights he was starting to accumulate. If only he could get a certain fiery, silver-haired Italian off his mind, he could get a few hours sleep. When ever he closed his eyes though, he was plagued with visions of snapping green eyes, creamy white skin, and those firm lips pressed closed tightly in a frown. If he focused too hard on that thought, sometimes he could almost imagine how they would feel if he ran his fingertips over them.

Sitting up in bed, he let out a growl of discomfort. He wasn't comfortable thinking about his friend that way. Worse yet was when he wasn't thinking about him like that. The few hours sleep he could get had him imagining something of a deeper relationship. He kept fighting the urge every time he saw Gokudera to just hold him and never let go.

Yamamoto found himself dieing to see Gokudera. His heart would flutter and skip a beat. His mind would start racing and he was afraid his tongue wouldn't work right. Then, as soon as he saw that head of silver hair, he'd calm down and need to say those words. He knew he shouldn't want to, but he enjoyed those moments. Even if he had stopped protesting, he would still freeze up and flush. And when he did curse, god. He loved the sweet way Italian rolled off his tongue, even if it was the cruelest of things he could say.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to really feel something for Gokudera. Originally, he hadn't meant to say it. He was a little afraid Gokudera really would blow him up for it. But it had been a little thrilling. Now, he was afraid of what he knew he should do. He should keep his promise. He should stop saying it. He was afraid though, because what if Gokudera really noticed. What would he think? It was funny, that what had gotten him into the whole mess was one little confession that he decided to persist with. Now, the hard part was _not_ telling him he loved him.

… ..

Gokudera frowned as he walked away from Tsuna's house. The great Juudaime was going to stay home sick. He only agreed to leave for school to get Tsuna's homework for him. It wasn't long until he ran into Yamamoto, literally. Too busy focusing on Tsuna, he had missed the Baseball Idiot running out of his house. Sitting on the ground, he was suddenly very aware of the taller teen, who was also on the ground, leaning over him awkwardly.

"Ah Haha…Hey." Yamamoto laughed, still leaning over the silver haired teen.

"Idiot! Get the hell off me!" He brought his knee up, into the taller teen's chest.

Yamamoto grunted, rolling off of him easily. He chuckled as Gokudera sprang up, dusting himself off. Following slowly, he brushed dirt from his slacks. His heart was thundering. He just wanted to grab the silver haired teen and tell him everything. Gokudera noticed him staring and froze. He diverted his eyes quickly.

"Where's Tsuna?" He murmured, checking that everything was in order.

"Sick." Gokudera strained out, forcing the red out of his cheeks.

"Oh…We should go." Yamamoto hurried out, starting down the street.

Gokudera almost didn't follow. He hadn't said it. Did the shock of their little collision temporarily strike it from his mind? Was he just waiting until the right moment? Gokudera's heart started to sink. Maybe he had just finally grown tired of it all. He started after him, walking slowly in trailing. Maybe he had figured it out. How Gokudera's reaction had changed. Maybe he had realized that Gokudera was starting to fall for him and was disgusted. His chest was aching not knowing, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"So…" He tried, awkwardly attempting to make it less awkward. "Finally decided to stop pestering me or did you forget?"

Yamamoto froze, and Gokudera almost crashed into him. Silently he started cursing. Of course it would seem strange for him to bring it up. Even if he hadn't known it before, there was no way he wouldn't pick up on it sooner or later. Yamamoto started walking again, quick steps.

"No…I…Ha…I didn't forget." He was tense, not even a laugh could ease the tightness of his voice.

"O-oh. I see. Then…" Gokudera lightly gripped the front of his shirt, feeling hollow. "You…"

Yamamoto turned around, griping Gokudera's arms in the sudden motion. "I'm sorry. Dera. I…I promised though so…I couldn't pretend."

Gokudera's heartbeat was erratic. "Y-Yamamoto…"

They stood there frozen, eyes locked. Slowly, Gokudera's brain started to really register more than his name in that comment. He was sorry. He couldn't pretend. Pretend what? To love him anymore? He started to panic. Yamamoto mush have registered something in his look, because he released him, backing away slowly. Gokudera reached for his dynamite, or else he would have reached for the rain guardian and that would have been embarrassing.

"Wh-what are you even thinking? No. Never mind. It doesn't-" He froze, brain finally catching up. "What do you mean promise?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, and he started to laugh nervously. "No. It's nothings. Haha. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Gokudera was determined to remember now though. He racked his brain for anything Yamamoto could have construed as a promise.

'_Then I'll just keep saying it until it does.'_

His green eyes widened, darting up to the brown one's in front of him. Yamamoto gulped, damning his big mouth. Gokudera hadn't realized. Not until he started spelling it out for him. The dynamite fell from Gokudera's hands as they hung limp at his side.

"You. You're serious?"

"I…I'm sorry." Yamamoto stared down at his feet, unnerved by the other's stare. "I know you probably are really mad with me but…I just don't know what…how…"

Gokudera was taking short, quick breaths. His heart was in his throat. Yamamoto, Mr. Prefect, Never-get-it-wrong, Sensitive-to-everyone's-feelings, loved him. Or at least had a crush on him. He felt giddy. Lightheaded. Maybe those girls were on to something.

"Ti amo! Mi capisce?(4)" Gokudera flushed, switching to Italian for his confession.

Yamamoto stood still a moment, then burst into a wide grin. "Capisco! Ti amo con tutta l'anima.(5)"

Gokudera flushed, sputtering in shock. "Wait! When did you?"

"Learn Italian?" He chuckled. "What did you think I learned in Italy?"

"I can't believe you never told me! You idiot! " He growled, scooping his dynamite from the ground.

"Haha! Does this mean you don't want me to tell you I love you?" The rain guardian stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other teen.

"I-idiot! Stick to Japanese, it suits you better." Gokudera stuffed a cigarette in his mouth, ignoring the arms around him as he tried to light the smoke.

"Hm. As long as you keep speaking Italian. Hayato." Yamamoto leaned back a bit, to give him room.

"Che." Gokudera blushed, sucking in on his cigarette. "D'accordo.(6) Takeshi."

… ..

"You're late." Hibari growled, eyeing the two as they entered the school at noon. "Quit crowding."

… … .. .

**(1) Japanese-idiot Italian-idiot/ idiotic fool**

**(2) Italian- Fuck you! What the dick are you doing?**

**(3) Italian-Traitor (Not to be used lightly)**

**(4) Italian- I love you! Understand me?**

**(5) Italian- I understand! I love you with all my heart.**

**(6) Italian- Okay.**

**Total fluffy OOC junk. But that's what I was asked for. My Italian isn't great, sorry. The premise was cute, but I think I ruined it. I'd love to see a better version of this though. Oh well. Maybe I'll try a longer version once I've finished my other stories.**


End file.
